


突发脑洞11

by shark_pond



Series: GHY48/JXB48污水处理厂脑洞存放 [48]
Category: JXB48
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-09
Updated: 2019-06-09
Packaged: 2020-04-23 11:13:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,517
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19149877
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shark_pond/pseuds/shark_pond
Summary: 特别脏。





	突发脑洞11

好几个。

先是紫微星君考考！  
在天界的时候很拘束自己呢，虽然是兔兔属性仍旧忍耐着哦。  
但是有天杨戬带着狗狗过来玩，狗狗好奇舔舔......把衣服咬开了，舔到考考泌乳。  
狗狗：呲溜。  
考考就觉得是狗狗撒娇，没管，过了会越舔越不对，又过了会儿就觉得狗狗唧唧顶着自己了！  
考考：清源妙道真君快把你家发情的狗狗带走啊。  
杨戬：没有发情啦......就是喜欢你。  
然后舔着舔着考考也不行了，半推半就的被狗狗压了！  
压完之后狗狗变成人形舔舔干净，然后三个一起睡啦。  
当然睡着的时候狗狗还是狗狗，被杨戬踩着肚皮这样。  
后来就会帮杨戬一起，给狗狗度过发情期，然后被天帝发现了，天帝觉得这是败坏天界清誉，就把杨戬和考考还有狗狗一起罚下界了。  
其实考考本来就应该下界历劫啦，但是上次历劫时候因为他人真的太好了又好看，所以根本就没受苦，这次必须要受苦啦。  
顺便一说，下界之后没有灵力，衣服也是没有的哦。  
变成神仙之后，衣服都是灵力幻化的！  
于是糕们在公园发现了没有衣服的考考！  
一开始以为是什么有暴露癖好的人，半推半就的doi过之后发现考考身上居然幻化出了衣服，都震惊了。  
哇靠怎么回事！  
然后继续doi，考考吸收的精液越多，灵力回复就越多！  
那边杨戬也是的！  
后来就很顺利的回去了，不仅如此，还把原本是神仙后来走丢了（？）的几个糕带了回去。  
天帝：既然如此也没办法了，紫微星君你自己找块地皮当洞府吧......  
然后就到一片超美的桃花山上去隐居了，每天过着和糕们doi的快乐生活！

然后说说陈斌。  
一厂设定是GHY48是兄弟，JXB48是兄弟，这个应该没人忘记扒！  
陈斌是糕48的大哥，而威廉是现代组的幺弟哦，但是总体年龄算起来是片羽最小，威廉第二。  
然后陈斌以前真的是渣男。  
而且是巨乳控，熟女控！  
更偏爱伯邑考这种，每次看到伯邑考都会盯巨乳。  
包括糕48家庭聚会的时候也会说这方面的问题！  
“伯邑考的奶子太棒了......就算没有摸到也能看出来什么罩杯，完全是被人玩成那样子的吧？马的，到底谁那么好运气？”  
而且和庄森约过的！  
还双飞过高访高阳这对双胞胎！  
“昨天没睡好，约了对双胞胎，没想到看着端庄矜持的老大居然床上那么放得开，弟弟反而很害羞。哈？当然是搞了他们一晚上啊。”  
弟弟们都觉得陈斌这个大哥真的渣，和白羽瞳一对比真的格外渣了！  
一开始根本看不上威廉的，觉得威廉身材没看头，而且是小屁孩。  
摇到威廉之后在糕48聚会也有说过只是玩玩威廉而已，玩够了就分手！  
结果没有想到......  
进展根本不是这样的。  
本来是色魔丈夫玩弄清纯幼妻的里番变成了好奇幼妻压榨社畜丈夫。  
恋爱的时候陈斌被糕48们diss是幼女控！  
婚后被diss耙耳朵！  
“你们diss白羽瞳去啊！”  
“小白从小耙到现在，不像你突然态度大转变。”  
然后现在看到伯邑考的奶子无动于衷。  
“dbq我有点晕奶。”  
包括高访高阳和庄森再邀请他一起也不会加入了。  
“六点前要回家，威廉直播的时候要吃宵夜的。”  
糕48：“大哥已经废了，真的。”

然后是展耀的癖好。  
对于白羽瞳有性瘾嘛。会想要被窒息play。  
白羽瞳肯定不答应，但是展耀又撒娇又利诱的。  
“我相信你呀。”  
没办法只好同意了。  
第一次尝试是doi的时候把展耀的脸按在水里，展耀开始挣扎的时候还是按着哦，过了几秒钟才把他拽起来。  
窒息的时候展耀身体缩超紧！很快就高潮了，一边潮吹一边咳嗽。  
白羽瞳觉得行了吧，但是后面还是有要求！  
第二次就是传教士体位的时候用手掐着展耀的脖子，展耀的脖子细细的，脸蛋小小的，一只手就掐得住。还是很快高潮啦，特别快特别猛烈，松开的时候整个人都是恍惚无神，舌头吐出来，因为快感和被掐哦。  
后面就各种！比如联系锁喉的时候被白羽瞳从后面用胳膊一抱就有点痴态毕露，被发现的白羽瞳赶紧拉起来。  
还有就是后入的时候用白羽瞳的领带圈住脖子，一边艹一边两手收紧。  
因为是冬天，没人发现哦。  
不过饼48家庭聚会时候脱掉高领毛衣，就发现不对了！  
白羽瞳二十四孝好男人形象立刻崩塌！  
威廉：马的我这就喊上粉丝去揍他，单打独斗打不过人海战术还不行吗！  
展耀：不是啦blah......  
把窒息play和他们说了！  
威廉：真、真的吗......  
展耀：真的哦。  
威廉：好像很好玩......  
陈斌觉得有点不好。  
陈斌：好了好了，宝宝不是说要和老公车震吗？老公车里还准备了别的东西哦，走吧宝宝我们下楼。  
威廉：好！  
转眼忘记了这件事。  
陈斌长舒一口气。  
市民陈先生今天也在为小妻子过分的好奇心担惊受怕呢。


End file.
